


reborn mother mine-frigga

by Skankynorse



Series: norse family [3]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Images, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skankynorse/pseuds/Skankynorse
Summary: to help readers get an idea of young frigga here is a picture of Drew Barrymore from movie Poison Ivy 1992. I imagined young Frigga based on this picture. Hope this will help you to visualize when reading the story, Reborn Mother mine.I own nothing of this but it belongs who ever it belongs to.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: norse family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930150
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reborn mother mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578885) by [Skankynorse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skankynorse/pseuds/Skankynorse). 




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




End file.
